Fall Out
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Algumas coisas nunca parecem certas, então caímos fora... Mas isso sempre acontece no momento errado...' Oneshot Songfic Interativa - Podem imaginar qualquer casal que quiserem... eu pensei neste SxM


Escrevi isso já a algum tempo, e hoje revisando alguns projetos decidi postar... é uma One dramática e songfic... Ela é interativa, podem imaginar o casal que quiserem, eu imaginei como Sango e Miroku, dessa vez, por ele ser o mulherengo ;)

Espero que gostem... Boa Leitura!!!

* * *

**Fall Out**

A chuva batia em sua janela. Sentada ali, abraçada a sua almofada com a testa colada no vidro gelado, enquanto com o indicador deixava as letras formarem seu nome inconscientemente. Recordava-se de como havia sido _fácil_ **deixá-lo**. Naquele momento. Quando no instante seguinte a única coisa em que pensava era ele, tudo o que queria era ele. Tão seu.

Suspirou. Deveria esquecer, era simples, não era? Eles não poderiam se pertencer. Eles não se pertenciam. Ele não era dela. Mesmo que ela pertencesse a ele. Não era dele. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de se entregar a ele. Evitá-lo. Mas como, quando ele sempre vinha ate ela durante a noite? Sempre buscando-a...

_I seem to forget how  
Easy I fall out  
I'm not yours and you're not mine  
I can't afford to  
I have to avoid you  
But you come to me at night_

A culpa não era dela. Quando ele a buscava e ela o queria. Deveria resistir? Não poderia resistir a ele, não a ele.

Gostaria que a chuva lá fora lavasse também todas as suas duvidas, exatamente como fazia com as impurezas na rua lá fora. Ela seria capaz de livrá-la de todos os seus temores? Quando só gostaria de estar com ele mais uma vez. Apenas ele. Por que juntos eram um. O mesmo.

_It's not my fault  
That I want to have it all  
With you  
Again  
You  
Cause we're the same_

Sorriu e desenhou um coração distorcido no embaçado que a chuva deixava na janela fria. Tinha certeza de que se tornaria um mal habito. Mas de alguma maneira ele a fazia sentir como se tudo estivesse bem, mostrando-se inteiro para ela, de corpo e alma. Como poderia não amá-lo, enquanto tudo o que precisava estava nele? O velho truque sempre funcionaria. O truque que ele jogava nela.

Não era boba, nem uma adolescente apaixonada. Era uma mulher, decidida e forte, e que sabia o que queria. E era _ele_. Ela _o_ queria.

Meneou a cabeça levemente, ele sempre fazia com que tudo parecesse melhor. Tão melhor do que realmente era.

_I don't recommend it  
It could be a bad habit  
But somehow you make me feel  
Just like I know you  
Better than you do  
That's the trick you play on me_

A chuva pareceu diminuir lá fora, deixando que as gotas escorressem levemente pelo vidro, fazendo um caminho, criando uma trilha, que ela seguia com a ponta dos dedos. Mordeu os lábios levemente, lembrando-se da gota de água escorrendo por seu abdômen assim que saia do banho, exalando aquele cheiro tão másculo, tão ele. Lembrou-se de seu gosto, tão doce. Ela mal podia esperar para saborear, conhecer.

Com ele cada momento era uma nova descoberta. Era como a primeira vez. Em todas elas. Com _ele._

_Oh you taste so sweet  
I can't wait to meet_

with you...

Ele a erguia do chão, tomando-a em seus braços e a fazia ir ao paraíso. Como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Absolutamente nada. Ele salvava seu orgulho. Restaurava-a. Revivia. Ele a via de uma maneira tão intensa. Ela queria que ele a visse, tocasse e amasse.

Queria apenas estar com ele. Com ele. Mas havia o deixado ir. Partir. Havia _caído fora._

_Help me down  
Save my pride  
See me now  
I wanna be I wanna be_

with you...

Ele era como uma vergonha. Como corar. Um problema. Como amar.

Apenas com ele. Sempre dele. Sempre dela. Por que então o deixara partir? Se o queria tanto para si? Por que _caíra fora_?

O céu completamente negro já não chorava mais. A chuva havia cessado. Mas não sua solidão. Ainda não o tinha ali. Consigo.

Queria estar com ele. De novo.

Por que juntos, eram como um.

_You  
It's such a shame  
You  
With you with you I wanna be  
With you  
Again  
You  
Cause we're the same_

Mas ela o havia deixado partir… tão fácil, _**ela havia caído fora**_!

Ainda não compreendia... E agora, ele estava sozinho, assim como ela. Ela estava errada como sempre, ele havia deixado a esposa, mas então, ela o havia deixado...

_Fall Out.._

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado... essa musica se chama "Fall Out" e é muito linda... Procurem ler ouvindo a musica, fica lindo! ^^

Beejocas,

Deixem reviews sim?!

**Jhennie. ^^ **


End file.
